taothlwfandomcom-20200214-history
Authorities
The authorities are people that appear in Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread to help stop the Force. They are people that have power over citizens. They include the navy, army, police officers, and government. Notable People Government From Great Houterage Unnamed royal family, the king, queen, prince, and princess that rule over the entire country. They are currently living in a house that looks bad to hide their identity because they do not wish to rule the country due to all the corruption and crime. After giving the country to Steven, they lost most if not all power. Squire Henry, the messenger from the king to the government. He once transfers messages once in a while. He is loyal to the royal family, but not to the country. The government has not received messages from him for 3 months so he may have left the country with the royal family. Governor General Francis, the representative of His Majesty appointed by Governor Steven. He is loyal to the King and Queen only, not to the Governor or anyone else. Governor Steven, leader of the country. He is a very smart man that controls the country with a iron fist. While he is a good person at heart, his dictatorship works against him because of unrest for the citizens. He does not know of any corruption in the ranks because he spends all day in his office, like the Chief of Security, doing research. Previous Governor, the governor that took over for the Force of Dread during the period of Prohibition. He was killed after Governor Steven reclaimed his position. He tried to escape with the Force of Dread after Blunderia was liberated, but was captured before he reached the city gates. He never was a good governor; when he was in charge, the citizens revolted and the authorities were more corrupt than usual. Vice Governor Lester, the Governor's right-hand-man. He is the highest ranking authority that works for the Force of Dread. Only The Magic Vendor knows of his affiliation and is too scared of his authority to tell anyone. He once helped the Force of Dread take over the government. He knows of corruption, but does not care and even encourages it. He once sent Vice Police Chief Simon 15 credits and promoted him to the Police Chief of the State. Mayor Cole, mayor of Drupensburg. He is an easily misguided man that the Force of Dread uses as a puppet. While he is very corrupt, he does not know of the Force of Dread and WILL arrest them if they cause trouble. Accountant Rosie, an accountant that is in charge of the money. She has a history of being clumsy and miscalculating the money. Ministers Head of M.O.F. Minister Perot. He is surprisingly not corrupt although many people wish for his job so they can get some money for themselves. He locks himself in the office next to the Chief of Security's office all day. Head of M.O.D. General Cooper. He has associated with many generals and admirals and finds all of them "unworthy" but his opinion does not matter since only he thinks that. Head of M.O.J. Judge Brillo. He is known for his ruthlessness and for not granting any mercy to criminals. He is loyal, but many people tend to think differently than him. Head of M.O.S. Chief Gorden, the true head minister of security. He is the real head minister, but people thought he does a better job in the government in his office. He even stated that he dislikes being in such a high position. False Head of M.O.S. Chief Regor. Everyone thinks he is the only head minister in the M.O.S, but he is only the head minister because Minister Gorden refuses to leave his office to work somewhere else. He is corrupt and works only for the money involved. He even blackmails the government by saying Head of M.O.A. Farmer Jones. He used to be a farmer and knows a lot about farming, which is the reason for him being a minister. Of course, he needs to be careful of his actions, since may citizens believe that he should not be a minister, but rather a royal farmer. Head of M.O.T. Tour Guide Racily. She used to be a tourist for 4 years, but the reason for her getting the job was not because of that, but because she has friends in the government that helped her. She needs to be careful for the same reason as Farmer Jones. Head of M.O.R. Pope Clarion. He spends most of his time being a pope at a church. He is very loyal to the country. Head of M.O.H. Doctor Derry. He is ironically doesn't know much about doctoring but is good only at researching medical conditions and at being a vet. He is the head of the M.O.H. only because of how well he can research. Head of M.O.G. Environmentalist Gus. He has done many different eco-friendly projects and is now directing the waste water treatment plant. He has once gone into the sea to rescue a drowning animal. Ministries The Ministry of Defense (M.O.D.), the ministry that protects the country. : The Ministry of Justice (M.O.J.), the ministry that focuses on criminals. They are part of the M.O.D. : The Ministry of Security (M.O.S.), the ministry that focuses on security. They are part of the M.O.D. The Ministry of Agriculture (M.O.A.), the ministry that focuses on the farming and food. The Ministry of Tourism (M.O.T.), the ministry that focuses on tourists. The Ministry of Religion (M.O.R.), the ministry that focuses on the religious part of the country. The Ministry of Finance (M.O.F.), the ministry that focuses on wealth. The Ministry of Health (M.O.H.), the ministry that focuses on health. The Ministry of Green (M.O.G.), the ministry that focuses on how to clean the city and finds ways to make stuff Eco friendly. They are part of the M.O.H. The Ministry of Science (M.O.Sc.), the ministry that focuses on science. The Ministry of Progress (M.O.P.), the ministry that focuses on developing the country. The Ministry of Labor (M.O.L.), the ministry that focuses on jobs. The Ministry of Education (M.O.E.), the ministry that focuses on education. Generals General Franklin, head of the army and Commander In Chief. He is one of the few loyal people and will follow the law at all costs. While he is easily disposed of, he is still kept because of his loyalty. The Vice Governor and Lieutenant General mislead him to work against Tibbs' Gang. He rarely has an audience with Governor Steven and therefore, the Vice Governor and Lieutenant General control him most of the time (the Lieutenant General dissuades him). Major General Green, a major general that is loyal to her country and will die fighting for it. Lieutenant General Frank, a corrupt general that does many shady, illegal deals behind the law's back. He once sold the Force of Dread some parts for The Duskstrike's laser eye. Commander Rose, a commander that died fighting for Blunderia during the liberation. She was married to Admiral Jorge. Treasurer of the Army Malvin, the treasurer for the army. He helps divide the money strategically, but sometimes gets overcome by his corrupt sense and takes a few credits for himself. Ironically, he is very nervous and would have confessed to his crimes if not for a mysterious man in the Force of Dread to give him confidence tips. Admirals Admiral Parker, head of the navy and an admiral of the fleet. He is a loyal and wise man, but he is usually sent on oversea missions to prevent him from interfering with the corruption and therefore, does not help a lot. Vice Navy Manager Gorden, the secondary leader of the navy. He goes on most missions with Admiral Parker. He is corrupt in the sense that he will take bribes if the prisoner has not committed any severe crimes and will do shady deals if the goods are harmless. He is ironically blamed for Admiral Dean's successful sabotages, like the Chief of Security. Admiral Dean, an admiral that works with Vice Chief Joe and helps the Force of Dread by weakening the navy's defenses, using Joe's techniques. He helps to get rid Admiral Parker by giving him missions. He almost never goes on any missions with Parker and stays behind to manage the navy. He is forced to help the government so the Force of Dread doesn't take over before him and the Vice Chief of Security and promoted. Admiral Jorge Gram, an admiral that died fighting for Blunderia when it was taken over. He was married to Commander Rose. Treasurer of the Navy J. Sema, the treasurer for the navy. He is usually the one to divide the money during the oversea missions for Admiral Parker and Admiral Gorden. He is secretly corrupt and spends his free time gambling. When he is not in his right mind, he swears a lot and says disrespectful things to everyone, including his leader. That gets him fired, but he always gets his job back within ten days by bribing people. Police Officers and Security Police Head Harper, head of the Federal Police Force. He is very wise when dealing with problems within the government. While he is loyal, he is also very cowardly and will flee, rather than fight in most circumstances. He patrols the border for 6 hours a day. He is the highest ranking police officer in Blunderia. He has no vice chief because he thinks that "If you get a vice chief to manage the police, 75% of the time they will either turn on you the second you make a mistake or manage the department poorly, whether or not on purpose." Police Chief Parker, a hard-working policeman that is the Chief of the Municipal Department. Although he is the chief, he spends most of his time being a regular officer and directs all his power to his right-hand-man. Vice Chief Facer, the vice chief of the Municipal Department. He manages the department most of the time. While he is loyal, he is not very smart so he manages the department poorly. He is sometimes misinterpreted as purposefully managing the department to help criminals. Vice Chief Joe, a corrupt and manipulative officer that works for the Force of Dread and is the Vice Chief of Security. He has been secretly lowering the Security's defenses by sabotaging important projects. While he has been working against the government, he does not work for the Force of Dread and is evil because of an urge to be chief of security himself. He works with Admiral Dean. Security Chief Gorden, the Chief of Security in the government. He does research in his office all day. He rarely shows his face outside of his office. He usually is blamed when Vice Chief Joe successfully sabotages projects. He does not know of Joe's real side and is usually confused when blamed for "letting our important projects go to waste". Police Chief Simon, the State Police Force's Chief. He is also a corrupt officer, but does not work for The Force of Dread. He is an obvious spy to most people aside from Mayor Cole. He is willing to release any criminals for Credits and indirectly helps the Force of Dread by letting their members out. Vice Chief John, the State Police Force's secondary leader. He is Simon's assistant and helps him by making people not know of his corruption. He has been with Simon for 2 years, starting when Simon was merely a police officer. Former Chief William, the ex chief of the State Police Force. He was removed from his position when Mayor Cole promoted Police Chief Simon. He then worked for the government as a security guard. During a final battle attempt by the Force of Dread, he died while trying to escape. Constables, the former police officers in Drupensburg. They are close to being obsolete and they are only kept around for tourists. Many members quit after police officers were introduced. Head of Constable Force Kennan, the head of the remaining constable force. He still somehow believes that the constable force can still be "revived" and that they are the true army for protecting the country. During The Fall of the Constables, he escaped 2 hours before the constables lost and got shot in the head. He survived with brain damage however. Sergeant at Arms Jack, the security head in the government. He is the security whenever Chief Gorden is in his office. He patrols the offices 9 times a day. Head of Security Guard Mike, the guard that commands all other security guards. He is below both Sergeant Jack and Chief Gorden since his main responsibility is to monitor all the cameras. He has only let 5 incidents happen in his entire career. Other Sheriff Darwin, a sheriff in Drupensburg, near Edna's Mansion. He knows about almost everyone who has corruption in the government but is also too afraid due to him having little to no authority. He will never get an audience with Governor Steven and has no one to tell. He is now really on the watch for criminals since he is desperate to gain an audience. He distrusts Edna heavily and thinks she has gone crazy. He has hinted that he knows about the corruption of the police chiefs and once indirectly told The Magic Vendor to keep silent of her findings, or he possibly thought she was talking about him. Warden Jodie, a warden that manages a prison near Sheriff Darwin's office. He is Darwin's partner but is planning to betray him later on if Darwin ever gets demoted or fired. He has a reputation of being one of the most cruel wardens. His prison eventually burned down with him and his guards inside after they attempted to murder Sheriff Darwin after he got them fired and had their belongings taken. Foreman Jones, a foreman that has a history of scamming people. He once was promoted to royal foreman by Mayor Cole but was swiftly demoted after he heard of Governor Steven's disapproval. He now goes around selling cheap trinkets. One time another person crashed a car into him and was successfully sued by Jones, but Jones spent his fortune in one week on buying a house that he eventually sold because he was unable to pay the rent. Confidential Informant Thomas, an informant that reports the stupidest things due to people bribing him to not report actual information. He was eventually fired from his post but had a lot of money to continue his life. He was later robbed of all money, and sailed away from the country. Confidential Informant James, an informant that used to report everything important and got many members of the Force in prison. He eventually was kidnapped and had his memory erased before returning. Deaths Before The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman * The previous governor. * Unnamed soldiers in the army and navy. * National Guard soldiers. * Unnamed constables and police officers. * Admiral Jorge and Commander Rose. *Unnamed guards. During Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread * Unnamed soldiers in the army and navy. * Unnamed police officers. During Tibbs Hodgeman and the Robot-of-Destroyer 2000 *Warden Jodie and his guards died in a terrible fire at the state prison after they attempted to murder the sheriff by keeping him in the prison. *J. Sema unknowingly fell off a ship during a sea mission, after drinking too much. *Confidential Informant Thomas got shipwrecked on an island and went missing when a mysterious group took him away with a robot. During Tibbs Hodgeman and the Revealed Secret of the Lost Treasure Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alex Sapre